In these studies, we continue to answer specific questions concerning the metabolic effects of certain drugs which action on the central nervous system and by this means we work toward statements about the mechanisms by which these agents exert their pharmacological influences. To do this, we utilize recently developed optical techniques for continuously and noninvasively monitoring oxidative metabolism in intact brain tissues of animal models previous to, during and following drug administrations. By correlating parameters of oxidative metabolism with electrophysiological activities, we record how pharmacological interventions alter patterns of tissue functioning. Simultaneously, we seek to provide new technologies and procedures for the monitoring of drug actions in nervous tissues while these tissues remain active, in their normal state, within the functioning organism.